This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly, to routing calls to call centers.
In the modern world, goods or services may be offered through or supported by a telecommunications-based network of call centers which can receive calls from various customers. Each call center may comprise a combination of human and machine resources which are intended to serve and be responsive to the needs or desires of the customers. The human resources may include a plurality of customer service representatives. Typically, these customer service representatives have varying levels of ability with regard to expertise on particular products and/or services, interpersonal skills, company policies, or any of a number of other things. An important objective of a call center network is to provide each customer who calls in with the highest quality of service within the shortest amount of time by the most qualified customer service representative available who has at his or her disposal the appropriate information for a particular customer call.
Previously, in a network comprising a plurality of call centers, an incoming call could be received initially at any one of the call centers. Because this receiving call center was not always the one most suitable for handling the call (e.g., the customer service representatives at the receiving call center lacked sufficient knowledge of a particular line of products), such a call would need to be transferred to another call center for handling in many cases. A transfer between call centers, however, tied up valuable resources in the call center network. At a minimum, the transfer required an incoming line supporting the call into the receiving call center, an outgoing line from the receiving call center, and an incoming line into the call center to which the call was transferred. All of these lines would be utilized, and thus unavailable for other calls, until the transferred call was completed. Furthermore, if the call needed to be transferred to yet another call center or back to the receiving call center, additional lines would be utilized. Consequently, in order to provide quality service to customers, a sufficient number of lines were required to support the receipt of incoming calls and transfer of these calls between call centers.
Systems have previously been developed to route calls to different call centers within a call center network. In such systems, a call coming into the network would be routed to the call center with the shortest wait time for the incoming call. This typically corresponded to the call center with the greatest number of available customer service representatives. However, the call center with the shortest wait time was not necessarily the most appropriate call center for handling the incoming call. Consequently, in these prior systems, calls would still need to be transferred between call centers.
In accordance with the present invention, the disadvantages and problems associated with prior systems and techniques for routing calls in a call center network have been substantially reduced or eliminated.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for routing calls. The system includes a plurality of call centers coupled to a public switched telephone network which supports a caller identification feature and a transfer feature. A trunk interface, coupled via a link to the public switched telephone network, receives a call from the public switched telephone network over the link. A database stores customer profile information and call center information. A processor is coupled to the trunk interface and the database. The processor identifies a customer placing the call utilizing the caller identification feature, retrieves from the database customer profile information associated with the identified customer, and selects one of the call centers in response to the customer profile information and the call center information. The processor routes the call to the selected call center, after which the link is released utilizing the transfer feature.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for routing calls to one of a plurality of call centers. In the method, call center information is stored in a database. A call from a public switched telephone network is received over a link. The public switched telephone network supports a caller identification feature and a transfer feature. A customer placing the call is identified utilizing the caller identification feature. Customer profile information associated with the identified customer is retrieved. One of the call centers is selected in response to the customer profile information and the call center information. The call is routed to the selected call center, after which the link is released utilizing the transfer feature.
Important technical advantages of the present invention include a network routing unit (NRU) which intelligently routes calls to suitable call centers within a call center network. Preferably, the network routing unit is coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) which supports a caller identification feature (e.g., automatic number identification (ANI), dialed number identification service (DNIS), or direct inward dialing (DID)) and a transfer feature (e.g., external switch hook and transfer feature). The network routing unit serves as a xe2x80x9cfront endxe2x80x9d to receive all calls coming into the call center network. For a particular call, the network routing unit may establish the identity of the customer placing the call using the caller identification feature. The network routing unit may also query the customer for other information. The network routing unit determines and selects the most suitable call center for the call based upon the identity of the customer and any other information collected from the customer. The call is routed to the selected call center for handling, after which the line utilized for receiving the call is released using the transfer feature. Accordingly, the present invention reduces the number of lines required to provide quality service in a call center network.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes a network routing unit that is preferably coupled to an ISDN-supported line in which some time is provided before a call must be xe2x80x9crungxe2x80x9d at a particular termination point. The network routing unit may use up this time to perform processing for intelligently routing the call to an appropriate call center. Furthermore, because such a relatively lengthy period of time is available, if the most suitable call center is busy, routing of a call can be delayed in many cases until such call center is available. Accordingly, the call can be routed to the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d call center rather than one which is merely convenient or available.
Yet another important technical advantage of the present invention includes inserting information into the call record of the customer call before routing the call to an appropriate call center. This inserted information may include customer-entered information and data information, such as customer profile information. When the routed call is received at the appropriate call center, the inserted information is readily processed and coordinated with a voice component of the call.
Other important technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.